The Season
by HunFabb
Summary: Poin terpenting dalam mempertahankan suatu hubungan adalah; menjaga komunikasi dan kepercayaan satu sama lain. Maka jika kedua hal itu tidak lagi memungkinkan, bersiaplah untuk hubunganmu dan pasanganmu berakhir. Sebuah kisah realistis yang nyaris semua orang pernah/akan mengalaminya. Rasa bosan pada pasangan adalah hal biasa. /HunHan/Genderswitch/Oneshot/


**Poin terpenting dalam mempertahankan suatu hubungan adalah dengan menjaga komunikasi dan kepercayaan satu sama lain. Maka jika keduanya tidak lagi memungkinkan, bersiaplah untuk hubunganmu dan pasanganmu berakhir.**

 **Sebuah kisah realistis yang nyaris semua orang pernah/akan mengalaminya. Rasa bosan pada pasangan adalah hal biasa.**

 **/HunHan/**

 **Genderswitch**

 **/Oneshot/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sehun-ah lima menit lagi kamu tidak datang aku pulang..._

Luhan menatap wallpaper ponselnya, tersenyum miris melihat dia dan pacarnya Sehun yang berangkulan dan tersenyum lepas disana. Tampak sangat mesra dengan kaos couple berwarna merah muda. Poto itu diambil sekitar setahun yang lalu di hari dimana perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga.

Memasukan ponselnya dalam saku, pandangan Luhan tertuju pada sepasang boot merah muda imut yang dipakainya hari ini. Ia menghembuskan napas, asap putih samar menguar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Luhan merapatkan mantel tebalnya merasakan udara malam semakin dingin, pipi dan hidungnya sudah memerah, dan diam diam ia menahan ingusnya untuk tidak keluar. Luhan benci dingin. Ugh. Ia ingin pulang kemudian membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dan tidur sampai besok siang. Besok hari libur, jadi tidak masalah.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria keluar dari mobil hitam kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tersentak melihat keadaan Luhan yang nyaris membeku. Gadis ini apa sudah tidak waras, kenapa berkeliaran diluar pada cuaca sedingin ini.

Luhan mendongak melihat pacarnya sudah berdiri di depannya. "Sehun-ah?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa masih menungguku sampai selarut ini?"

"Kamu bilang akan datang," kata Luhan.

Sehun menyadari kalau ini adalah salahnya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hingga lupa memberitahukan kalau ia tidak bisa datang ke acara kencan rutin mereka malam ini. Jangankan untuk mengirim pesan Sehun bahkan lupa untuk mencarger ponselnya yang kehabisan batrai.

Kemudian disinilah ia dalam perjalanan pulang melihat gadisnya nyaris membeku di tepi jalan tempat dimana Sehun berjanji akan menjemputnya untuk pergi makan malam.

"Aku nengirim pesan padamu sejak sore," kata Luhan, yang tentu saja Sehun tidak tahu karena ponselnya mati sejak saat itu.

Sehun melihat arlojinya, ini nyaris tengah malam. "Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pergi kemanapun lebih baik kamu pulang saja, ayo aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Luhan mengangguk, memang itu yang dia inginkan, Sehun membawa Luhan menuju mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil hanya keheningan yang tercipta, Luhan tertidur entah sejak kapan, sementara Sehun fokus menyetir menuju apartemen Luhan yang tak jauh dari sana.

Guncangan pelan di bahunya membuat Luhan terbangun, "Sudah sampai?" Ia bertanya dengan suara serak, mengerjap dan menyadari kini sudah berada di depan gedung apartemennya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, ia takut terlalu lama berada di luar dengan cuaca sedingin ini berdampak buruk bagi tubuh Luhan yang memang rentan sakit.

"Baik. Hanya saja hidungku agak mampet,"

"Lain kali jangan menungguku kalau aku tidak kunjung datang. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa selalu memberimu kabar,"

"Yah, aku mengerti sekarang Sehun sibuk mengurus perusahaan papamu, tidak seperti...dulu..." Suara Luhan memelan di kata terahir.

Sehun meraih wajah Luhan, mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir gadisnya yang dingin. Kecupan yang terasa begitu hambar "Maaf," kata Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, sepenuh hati memaafkan pria itu. Ia mepepas seatbelt-nya kemudian membuka pintu hendak keluar.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Yah?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

 **"Ya, aku juga."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berada di kelas dua SMA sementara Sehun berada di semester enam Universitas ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pacaran. Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak saat itu dan mereka tidak pernah melewatkan Sabtu malam tanpa berkencan. Kecuali mungkin malam tadi dan sabtu malam kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, dan Sabtu malam dimana Luhan sakit kemudian Sehun memutuskan untuk menjaga gadisnya yang sedang sakit itu ditempatnya. Memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan sampai gadisnya tertidur.

Semenjak Sehun lulus, dia dipercaya ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka sehingga mungkin ia terlalu sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus hal remeh temeh seperti kencan di malam minggu layaknya anak remaja.

Hari itu Luhan sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya panas dan hidungnya tersumbat ingus hingga ia hanya bisa bernapas melalui mulut. Sejak dulu daya tahan tubuhnya memang tidak sekuat orang lain, jangankan berdiri semalaman dihari yang bersalju dengan cuaca yang nyaris membekukan, Luhan bahkan akan sakit hanya dengan berdiri dibawah hujan gerimis selama lima menit.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tanya Yixing ketika telah selesai membantu Luhan meminum obat.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang Sehun lakukan semalam, tapi yang aku lakukan adalah menunggunya ditempat biasa kami bertemu," jawab Luhan, suaranya terdengar seperti kodok. Tenggorokannya benar-benar sakit dan dia butuh tidur.

Yixing menatapnya tak percaya. "Luhan, kurang ajar sekali si Oh Sehun itu, beraninya dia membuatmu menunggu begitu, kemarikan ponselmu, aku akan memarahinya!"

Luhan tidak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir dan tidak konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Namun dengan itu ia bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk mencegah Yixing mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menghubungi nomor prianya, menyalak keras pada pria itu di seberang sana.

Setelah selesai perhatiannya kembali pada Luhan, menyelimuti tubuh sepupunya sampai dagu.

"Nah, sekarang istirahatlah, sebentar lagi mungkin pacar kurang ajarmu itu akan datang dan memohon maaf karena sudah membuatmu begini,"

Luhan menurut, menunggu sampai hal itu terjadi, terbangun dengan tangan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Luhan sakit. Namun sampai Luhan bangun di malam haripun hal itu tidak terjadi.

 **Karena Sehun tidak kunjung datang.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Maaf?"_

 _Seseorang menahan pintu lift ketika nyaris tertutup. Luhan melihat orang itu, seorang laki-laki menggantungkan tas punggung di satu sisi pundaknya. Sepertinya dia penghuni baru yang diceritakan kakak sepupunya Yixing kemarin karena Luhan belum pernah melihat laki-laki ini sebelumnya._

 _"Lantai 6? aku juga tinggal disana," katanya, melihat tombol menyala menunjukan lantai tujuan gadis itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas sebagai respon._

 _"Siapa namamu?" Ia bertanya._

 _"Luhan," jawab Luhan pendek. Pria itu tidak bicara lagi kemudian hingga pintu lift perlahan terbuka. Ia berjalan lebih dulu sementara Luhan mengekor dibelakangnya, berhenti di satu titik yang sama kemudian masuk pada pintu yang berlawanan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gedung Universitas tinggal beberapa belokan lagi dari sini. Rantai sepedanya putus dan ia belum sempat memperbaikinya hingga terpaksa ia jalan kaki menuju kesana hari ini. Di awal minggu yang cerah ceria meski udara masih terlalu dingin untuknya.

Ini tidak buruk juga, ia pikir. Lagipula ia jarang berolah raga. Mungkin itu salasatu sebab kenapa ia mudah sekali sakit.

"Luhan!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Luhan menoleh, mendapati Jinho—seorang teman di kelas sejarah dengan sepedanya berhenti di hadapan Luhan.

"Dimana sepedamu?" Ia bertanya.

"Rusak," jawab Luhan pendek.

Jinho tersenyum penuh maksud. "Kalau begitu naiklah, kamu akan terlambat kalau jalan kaki,"

"Bolehkah?" Luhan menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo naik," kata Jinho dengan senang hati membonceng Luhan di atas sepedanya.

Sementara tak jauh dari sana, sebuah mobil hitam terparkir dengan Sehun berada di dalamnya, alisnya berkerut menatap marah ke arah gadisnya yang dibonceng laki-laki lain.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Katanya dia menyukaiku." Luhan berkata pada Yixing suatu sore, ketika mereka bersama melipat pakaian di ruang tengah. "Dan ingin aku menjadi pacarnya."_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Si penghuni baru itu?"_

 _"Yang benar?" tanya Yixing, matanya berkilat penuh keingintahuan "Terus?"_

 _"Terus apa?"_

 _"Kamu jawab apa?"_

 _"Ung..." Luhan berpikir, membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi ketika lagi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ia dan si penghuni baru berada di lift bersama. Nyaris setiap hari bisa dibilang. Setiap pagi saat Luhan berangkat sekolah, mereka akan terlibat obrolan selama beberapa menit sebelum pintu lift terbuka. Semuanya selalu dimulai dengan pertanyaan apa tidurmu nyanyak kemudian berlanjut dengan membahas cuaca atau hal hal lain yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas._

 _"Ayolaah, kau tidak mungkin menolaknya 'kan? Luhan, dia itu sempurna." Yixing meyakinkan, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya._

 _"Ralat. Nyaris sempurna." Meski pria itu begitu tampan dan baik hati tentu saja tidak sepatutnya Yixing menggunakan diksi berlebihan itu untuk menggambarkan seorang manusia. Karena sesungguhnya tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini._ _Benar?_

 _Yixing memicingkan mata, berkata "ya ya terserah kamu saja."_

 _"Kau menerimanya 'kan?" kejar Yixing._

 _"Aku belum menjawabnya,"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku ingin meminta pendapat Kakak dulu. Walau bagaimanapun kamu 'kan waliku," jelas Luhan._

 _Yixing tersenyum lembut. "Sudah jelas aku pasti menyetujuinya, aku lihat dia anak yang baik,"_

 _"Menurutmu begitu?"_

 _Yixing mengangguk. "Dia bilang alasannya tinggal disini karena ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak tergantung dengan orang tuanya," jelasnya. "Kudengar keluarganya itu sangat kaya."_

 _"Bagaimana kau tau?" Yah itu patut dipertanyakan. Yixing tersenyum miris sekaligus geli._

 _"Ahjuma di lingkungan ini sangat mengerikan, jadi kau harus berhati-hati. Salah salah kau jadi bahan gosip mereka," katanya. "Nah, kembali ke topik utama kita, jadi kau akan menerimanya?"_

 _"Kalau Kakak sudah bilang begitu aku bisa apa?" Luhan menunduk malu malu. Pipinya sudah merah._

 _"Jangan menjadikanku alasan. Aku tau kau juga menyukainya," dengus Yixing._

 _Luhan mendongak menatap kakaknya jengah. "Eh apa terlihat jelas?"_

 _"Luhaan..." Yixing hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat adik sepupunya yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, lebih baik kamu pulang saja, aku khawatir. Kamu benar-benar pucat." Kai menyarankan, melihat Luhan dibelakang kasir. Yang tampak tidak sehat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula apa yang bisa aku lakukan dirumah saat libur begini? Aku akan bosan Kak,"

"Aku akan memunjamkanmu dvd biar kamu tidak bosan,"

"Aku tidak suka nonton film." Saat Kai akan bicara lagi, Luhan dengan cepat meambahkan. "Apalagi film begituan,"

"Kai jangan merusak kepolosannya," kata Kyungsoo yang berjalan dari arah dapur. "Lu kamu bisa meminta Sehun menemanimu agar kamu tidak kebosanan. Seperti katamu, ini hari libur. Orang goblok mana yang masih bekerja pada hari ini?"

"Nah, itu yang harus dipertanyakan, kenapa kamu masih membuka tokomu dan mempekerjakan kami di hari libur seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo mendelik sinis pada Kai. "Diam!"

Dan Luhan tertawa untuk itu. "Yah, aku akan coba menghubunginya Kak. Akhir akhir ini dia sangat sibuk,"

"Ckck, dulu dia hanya mahasiswa kere yang sering minjem duit padaku di akhir bulan. Nasib seseorang memang tidak ada yang tahu,"

"Dari dulu dia memang sudah jadi anak orang kaya Kai hanya saja kita yang tidak pernah menyadarinya." Kyungsoo melipat tangan di depan dada. "Dan cuma orang goblok yang akan meminjamkan uang pada orang kaya seperti dia," balasnya.

Kai mendengus. Luhan menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sehun.

"Sehun-ah"

"Ya?" sahut Sehun di seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar malas. Luhan menggeleng pada pemikiran buruknya. _Dia hanya lelah._

"Apa kamu sibuk?"

Ada jeda agak lama sebelum Sehun bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Bisa kamu datang ke rumah?"

"Lu apa kamu sakit?"

"Eung...tidak—"

"Kalau begitu tidak, aku tidak bisa menememuimu hanya karena kamu ingin, terlalu sibuk disini,"

"Yah, aku mengerti tidak apa-apa." Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Ya!"

 _Aku merindukanmu._ "Tidak ada. Semoga pekerjaannya cepat selesai, dan jangan lupa makan,"

"Iya, terimakasih, kamu juga." Dan Sehun segera menutup sambungan teleponnya sebelum Luhan mengatakan apapun lagi.

 _ **Sehun-ah aku mencintaimu.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan membuka matanya, wajah Sehun begitu dekat, bibirnya menempel di bibir Luhan, dia sudah berbaring di sisi lain di tempat tidurnya._

 _"Sehun-ah?"_

 _Sehun menjauhakan wajahnya dan melihat Luhan. "Maaf membangunkanmu."_

 _"Aku memang tidak tidur." Luhan tersenyum menyentuh wajah Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya. "Aku menunggumu,"_

 _"Apa kamu merasa lebih baik?"_

 _"Karena kamu disini—ya,"_

 _"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"_

 _"Tidak apa, aku senang melakukannya,"_

 _"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku malah benci menunggu,"_

 _"Aku juga. Tapi menunggumu itu adalah kasus betbeda."_

 _Sehun mengernyit tidak mengerti melihat luhan. "Lanjutkan,"_

 _"Nah, menunggumu selalu membuatku menduga-duga bagaimana kamu hari ini, apa baju yang kamu pakai untuk menemuiku dan aku senang saat melihatmu merasa bersalah karena keterlambatanmu dan minta maaf untuk itu." Luhan menjelaskan dengan senyum. "Seperti sekarang."_

 _Sehun mencium ujung hidungnya yang memerah karena flu. "Kamu benar-benar sesuatu." Dan mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan._

 _"Sehun-ah.."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Bagaimana harimu bekerja di perusahaan Papamu?"_

 _Sehun berpikir dan mulai menjelaskan. "Itu bagus, semua orang menghormatiku, membungkuk dan tersenyum setiap kali aku melewati mereka. Kapanpun aku membalas senyum mereka, para wanita akan berteriak segera setelah aku pergi,"_

 _"Sepertinya kamu menikmatinya," kata Luhan nadanya pura-pura tidak senang._

 _"Apa kamu cemburu?"_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _Sehun tertawa jelas senang melihat wajah gadisnya yang memerah. "Mereka tidak berarti apapun jadi jangan khawatir," katanya._ _"Dan kau? Bagaimana Universitas? Kapan-kapan aku akan kesana untuk memastikan tidak ada yang menyentuh gadisku,"_

 _"Jangan lakukan! Itu akan memalukan!"_

 _"Akan aku lakukan,"_

 _"Yak!"_

 _Sebelum Luhan bisa mengatakan apapun, Sehun sudah kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Terus mengingatkan diri sendiri jika Luhannya sedang sakit._

 _"Kamu masih panas, tidurlah, aku akan disini sampai kamu bangun,"_

 _"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan?"_

 ** _"Banyak. Tapi kamu lebih penting dari apapun pekerjaanku."_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Siapa?" Sehun menoleh pada wanita telanjang di tempat tidur.

"Luhan" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Luhan?" Wanita itu membeo, jelas tidak pernah mendengar Sehun menyebut nama itu sebelumnya.

"Pacarku," kata Sehun.

"Ah, maksudmu calon mantanmu?"

"Yah begitulah." Sehun mengedikkan bahu sebelum bergerak kembali ke atasnya, dan wanita itu dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

(HunFabb.2015)


End file.
